Toki (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary :"A 14-year-old assassin trained by the remains of the Ring of Gaea. Stoic in nature, she allies with Nanashi and the others in order to eliminate Flynn, but the more time she spends with them the more cracks in her armor start to form." :- Official Character Profile Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Toki Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human (Contains the essence of a deity) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Used Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Aleph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Joins the group after they have slayed the Great Serpent Shesha. Selected by the Ring of Gaea with the mission of slaying Maitreya) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in the battles against Lucifer, Merkabah and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH, should at least scale to Isabeau) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Her Mask, Her two hatchets Intelligence: Quite High. Despite her age, Toki is by far the strongest and most skilled warrior and assassin of the Ring of Gaea. Weaknesses: Originally suppressed her emotions and humanity. Absorbing Inanna's fragment into herself somewhat affected her mind. Key: First Appearance | End Game | Final Boss / Dungeon Gallery Toki Art.jpg Toki Fanart.jpg Toki Concept.jpg|''Toki's Concept Art'' Masked Brave.png|''Masked Toki in Brave Frontier'' Unmasked Brave.png|''Unmasked Toki in Brave Frontier'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users